


Midnight Meetings

by inkstainsonholograms



Category: Starship (Musical)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainsonholograms/pseuds/inkstainsonholograms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of starship Specs worries about the run in that Krayonder had with Pincer. (Short one-shot written for a friend on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first published fanfiction so I hope you guys like it and comments would be good but no hassle.

The ship was strangely quiet, perhaps the reason was that it was 11 at night or that the crew, bar a certain tech-saavy ranger and a candy-ass, were all tuckered out and headed off to their quarters for a long nights sleep.

The footsteps echoed through the silent halls of the ship, a figure shivered as the cold bit at her arms and feet. ‘I’m being irrational of course he is fine’ but she had to make sure it was impossible to sleep with that particular nagging sense that would not stop plaguing her mind.  
It was all too vivid for her, she was only a tech officer for dead gods sake! Seeing someone get practically engulfed in a massive scorpions claw was enough to make anyone have a nightmare but it was worsened when said person was someone you deeply cared about, not that she would ever say that to him. She couldn’t risk losing his friendship, she wasn’t exactly a very extroverted person and she didn’t think she could handle the loss of a friend. Especially this particular friend.

~

Krayonder, in his after mission routine, was perched on the edge of his bed and had a Playstation1004 controller clutched in his hands. He was being beaten in ‘Marine 50 Corps” and he was losing badly. Which in turn made him irritated and the last straw for him was the sound of his door being knocked upon. He got up from his bed and stormed over to his door.  
“What is it man! Its like late yano?” The door opened with a swoosh and he instantly regretted snapping when he seen that the knocking had came from Specs. She looked exhausted she was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a baggy shirt. He felt his heart skip a beat as she gave him a small smile.

“Im sorry if im intruding, i cant sleep and i em… I wanted to make sure you were fine after the Pincer incident.” Her voice trailed off and she nervously peeked at his face. He looked haggard but he had his goofy grin lighting up his face.  
“Hey, its cool man. I can’t sleep either come on in” he moved out of the way allowing her to step inside.  
‘I really wish I cleaned this place up’  
Specs cautiously sat down on his bed which was filled with various items ranging from dirty clothes to aftershave cans. Krayonder on the other hand just flung himself onto the bed knocking clothes to the floor in the process.

“So what’s bothering you dude?” He snaked his muscular arm around her shoulders and raised his eyebrows in a comical inquiring manner.

“I was really worried when you tried to be the big hero Kray. I honestly thought you were dead” his grip around her shoulders tightened and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Hell Specs, why would a chick like you miss a guy like me?” She looked at his face it was questioning and he looked sorta…sad? 

“Krayonder! Don’t say that, of course I would miss you! You’re my best friend, I love you!” She fell silent the only emotion on her face was horror.

“Kray… I… I’m sorry. Oh dead god im sorry. I’ll go now” With that she turned heel and ran back to her room.  
~

‘Ive ruined everything now. Why did I need to say that?’ She placed her head into her hands and sat on her bed. Her trance was broken by a pounding on her door.

“Open up man please! We need to talk!” Specs sighed as she got up and slowly meandered to the metallic door. She paused when she got to the open button, with a deep intake of breath she pushed it and the door slid open. She braced her self for harsh words but all she got was Krayonder basically throwing himself at her.

“So you love me?” His voice was hushed and he was looking deep into her eyes. She was mesmerised and unable to look away let alone speak so she just nodded.

Krayonder had never felt such a surge of emotion in his life. If he was a rational person he would of thought about what they would tell the crew or the dangers of being a on duty ranger couple. Thankfully Krayonder was not a rational man and instead of thinking he swooped in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss


End file.
